


Never Doubt

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury, Quantum Mirror (Stargate), i'mreallymeantodanieljacksonbutidolovehim pleaseforgiveallmedicalinaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: A sequel to Flights of Angels. I'd recommend reading that first to understand just how Jack winds up where he does.





	Never Doubt

Daniel lifted his hand to cover Sam's where it rested on his shoulder. He didn't look away from the unconscious form of Jack O'Neill. 

"Janet said..." his voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "She said he's holding his own."

"Yes," Sam said and squeezed his fingers gently. "And I think she'd want you to get back to your bed."

He shook his head. "A little bit later. Just a little bit."

Sam sighed and squatted next to his wheelchair. "You need to rest."

Daniel risked taking his eyes from Jack to look at her—her face showing more concern than he could bear. "He needs us...me."

"I'll be back in five minutes," she said and kissed his cheek before standing and touching the back of Jack's hand and then leaving.

"So," Daniel said, leaned forward. "We're expecting you to come through this, Jack." He cleared his throat again and then fell silent, unable to gather his thoughts. He didn't want to tell Jack that his beloved Sara and Charlie didn't make it, afraid knowing that would make Jack give up the fight to live. 

He closed his eyes against the image of the truck barreling towards them—he had no real memory of the impact other than the aftermath. Of Jack broken in the front seat, of Sara next to Charlie's wheelchair in the back—their bright blond heads tilted towards one another, blood staining their lips, of his own legs crushed under the dash and his frantic attempts to free himself, free Jack, because all he could smell was gas and was certain the van was going to burst into flame. His stomach turned.

His pain could be ignored for Jack. Jack had loved Sara—was devoted to her and their son. Still Jack had been his truest friend—it was no one's fault Daniel wished it could have been more. Jack had accepted him as he was—a gift more precious than anything else could have given. He looked at the face of his dearest friend, the tubes and machines that were breathing for him, feeding him, the monitors that recorded all possible vital signs. Was Jack in there, Daniel wondered? Or was he already with his wife and son?

"Doctor Jackson," Janet Fraiser's voice startled him. "You need to get back to your room."

"I need..." Daniel began and stopped as a wave of pain overtook him. He bent his head, catching his breath.

Janet touched his shoulder lightly. "You're recovering from major surgery and I don't know how on earth you persuaded anyone that you should even be here." She frowned as he looked up at her and then her expression gentled. "I promise that you will told if anything changes in Colonel O'Neill's condition." She nodded to one of the nurses at the station in the Critical Care Unit. 

Daniel covered her hand with his own. "Thank you," he whispered to her as the nurse came to push him away.

 

* * * * *

"DanielJackson." Teal'c's voice woke Daniel from a light sleep. "O'Neill needs us." 

Daniel struggled to sit up and fought a momentary wave of dizziness. He couldn't see a wheelchair near his bed and looked up at Teal'c. "Chair."

"I will assist you," Teal'c said and lifted Daniel carefully from the bed. Daniel dug fingers into Tealc's shoulder as pain swept through what remained of his legs. 

"What's going on?" Daniel asked as Teal'c pushed the wheelchair through the corridor of the Academy Hospital.

"O'Neill's condition has worsened," Teal'c said. "His heart beat is erratic and his blood pressure is dropping."

Daniel tightened his grip on the armrests. Jack wasn't going to make it. He could feel it. And if he was honest, he'd known it from the moment he'd seen Jack's unconscious form in the crushed van. He just didn't know how ready he was to let Jack go—selfish bastard that he was being.

 

Daniel could see a team—Doctors Fraiser, Warner and Carmichael with nurses whose names he didn't remember -- surrounding Jack's bed, see Jack's body buck on the bed. 

Sam reached down, grabbed his hand, and Teal'c rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder—teammates to the end. 

As they watched all activity ceased. He heard someone call the time of death. 01:38, heard Sam let out a little sob, and realized there were no tears that he could bring himself to shed.

They were alone with Jack—no, Daniel corrected, with what had been Jack. The machinery had been pushed aside, and Daniel held Jack's now lifeless hand.  
At some point, he'd never again be able to remember when, Sam and Teal'c left. And when he was alone, he somehow managed to maneuver his body so that he could press a kiss to Jack's cooling forehead and whisper, "I love you, my friend. I'm sorry."

* * * * 

The wind was cold and Daniel shivered despite the wool coat he wore and the blanket covering his lower body. A part of him was being lowered into the ground with Jack, his thoughts turning morbid. The words the priest was saying were familiar—he'd studied more than one culture's funeral rites—funny how it wasn't bringing the comfort it was supposed to. 

"Almighty and ever-living God, remember the mercy with which you graced your servant, Jonathan Edward O'Neill in life. Receive him, we pray, into the mansions of the Saints. As we make ready our brother's resting place, look also with favor on those who mourn and comfort them in your loss. Through Christ our Lord," Father Bennetto of the SGC recited and Daniel found himself saying an automatic amen.

A folded flag was pressed into his hands and 4 jets flew overhead as Taps sounded. He was shaking and oh God, it hurt so bad. He would not cry. He pushed his fist into his thigh and welcomed the pain. 

* * * *

"Daniel, I have the report on the gadgets SG-6 found," Sam said. She came into his office carrying a thick folder. 

He got up from his desk and took the few steps to her. "Anything interesting?." He smiled as she shook her head—a smile that wouldn't have been possible even a few months ago. To his surprise, he did survive, as did they all. He'd been fitted with prosthetics that allowed him to walk—something that no one was sure he'd be able to do. He still visited the O'Neill family plot monthly but the ache had receded and there was a part of him that wanted to believe that Jack and Sarah and Charlie were together somewhere in the universe, healthy, happy, and whole. Still, nightmares occasionally haunted him, dreams where he relived the crash from over two years before, woke crying out for forgiveness. Those were the days he threw himself even more into work, into making the SGC the vision Jack and he had fought for, argued about.

For now, though, Sam was studying him and he returned her gaze steadily. 

"You've lost some weight," she said and shook her head. "Not sleeping?"

Daniel shrugged. He didn't need to share everything with Sam and Teal'c. Who was he kidding? Sam and Teal'c could see right through him. As Jack had told him more than once, he was a piss-poor liar. He opened the door into the briefing room that overlooked the Gate and tossed Sam's folder on the table before sitting down.

"Janet..." Sam began.

"It's not going to change anything," Daniel interrupted her, his tone sharp. "I've already told them no." He kneaded the muscle in his left thigh. Pain was his penance-no one else could share that burden. 

He heard Sam's attempt to conceal a sigh. "I just worry."

This time he had to force the smile as he turned to look at her. "I know you do. I know Teal'c does. And I appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want more surgeries. Even experimental ones. I had enough of those for months."

"You're in pain," Sam said. 

No wonder Jack used to be so exasperated, Daniel thought. Sam was as stubborn as he. He'd come to appreciate Jack's skill at handling his two scientists. "Look, Sam, I..."

They were interrupted by an alarm. "Intruder alert. Level 29. Intruder alert. Level 29."

"29 is where--" Sam started and they both finished--"the quantum mirror is."

* * * *

He couldn't run and even a fast walk was beyond him, but Daniel needed to see, needed to know. There wasn't any danger of contamination--the level would have sealed off had that been the case and no one was radio-ing for medical.

"Sir," the SF at the entrance to the artifact storage room said when Daniel arrived. "Master Teal'c is inside. He has said you are to enter."

He exchanged a glance with Sam and pushed open the door.

Teal'c was in the far corner with a contingent of SF s guarding someone. 

"Teal'c?" Daniel called as they came closer. "What? Who?" And his mouth went dry as Teal'c stepped aside at his approach. 

"Jack?" Daniel whispered and suddenly his vision grayed and he was sitting on the floor.

* * * *

It was Daniel—well, a Daniel. Not his Daniel whose ashes had been scattered into the event horizon over a year ago. This Daniel was currently surrounded by Carter—a Major from her uniform and Teal'c. 

"I'm fine," Daniel was insisting, pushing at Teal'c's knees and peering around the Jaffa to stare once again at Jack. He made no attempt to stand. "Jack O'Neill?"

"Yours truly," Jack said. "General Jack O'Neill."

"From Earth," Daniel said in a flat voice.

"An Earth," Jack said. "And hello to you, Major Carter and Teal'c."

Daniel rubbed his forehead in a manner so reminiscent of the Daniel Jack remembered that it took all his self control not to go over and touch him. Of course his current guards might have objected too.

"Take him to the infirmary. I want to know who he is ASAP," Daniel said and to Jack's surprise the men jumped to obey.

"Yes, sir, Doctor Jackson," one of them said. Martinez, Jack noted the name on the uniform.

"Tell Doctor Fraiser I'll be there shortly."

Jack looked back at Daniel as he left the room surrounded by the guards—still sitting on the floor. Strange, he thought, and then turned his attention to the other words Daniel had said. Doctor Fraiser. Janet Fraiser was evidently alive in this reality. 

* * * *

"Are you sure you are uninjured, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked as Jack left the storage room with SF.

"Only my dignity," Daniel said. He turned over and began the laborious process of getting to his feet. Neither Teal'c nor Sam offered help for which he was grateful. He felt ridiculous enough for falling. He gained his feet and brushed off some imaginary dust while he took a few deep breaths.

"I think Jan should have a look at you," Sam said. She was biting her lower lip.

"I said I'm fine," Daniel snapped.

"You fainted, DanielJackson," Teal'c said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not technically," Daniel told him. "It was more of a grayed out vision thing-y."

"Says the brilliant linguist," Sam muttered.

"Okay, okay." He threw up his hands as they left the room. "I'll tell her before two busybodies do. And Teal'c—have the mirror crated up as soon as possible and find out why it was uncrated in the first place.

Teal'c bowed his head and walked ahead already on his mission.

Sam whispered. "Do you really think it's him?"

"I don't know," Daniel said. He didn't know whether to hope it really was a Jack O'Neill or some horrible trick.

* * * *

"Well, sir, you appear to be in adequate health." Janet stepped back from the bed. "Although the bruises--"

"The last Jack O'Neill didn't take kindly to my appearance," Jack said. At least it had been a world where Jack had Daniel. That had given him some hope. 

She busied herself with taking some blood and handing it off to a tech. She turned back to him with a smile. "We'll be keeping you here until we get the results of the blood work. Do you have any questions?"

"Jack O'Neill—there is a Jack O'Neill on this world isn't there? Everyone seemed to recognize me."

"I'll let Doctor Jackson take care of that question," she said. "I'll have someone bring you some water and a sandwich."

Jack nodded. He got up from the bed and went to the door—locked. Just as he would have ordered on his world. He looked up at the glass window and waved. Sure he couldn't see through it but sure as shooting, Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, and Teal'c were on the other side watching him. He was tempted to stick out his tongue and wondered how this Daniel would take that gesture. Hell, he didn't even know if he had a living counterpart here. If he was a general, he could be in D.C. Still, he knew entropic cascade failure was a possibility—he'd experienced that in more than one reality. If there was a Jack O'Neill here, he had less than 48 hours to find another reality to search. So because, for the moment he could do nothing else, he went back to the bed and sat down.

* * * *

"No lasting damage," Janet pronounced, although she gave Daniel a severe look. "If you experience any more light-headedness, I expect you will inform me."

"Yes, Janet," Daniel said, his attention already drawn to the man in the observation room. "So..."

"He is Jack O'Neill. Correction—a Jack O'Neill," Janet said. "As to why he's here, I thought the questioning is better left to the experts."

Daniel snorted at that. "Sam, Teal'c, and me?"

Janet smiled. "Who else?" She looked through the mirror. "He can be released any time you're ready."

Daniel drummed his fingers on the sill. He didn't know if he'd ever be ready.

* * * *

Jack looked around the Briefing Room. He supposed the military in all universes had a thing for imposing tables and uncomfortable chairs. He wondered why he hadn't seen a general yet. Maybe this universe still had a General Hammond in charge or heaven forbid, a General O'Neill. A man entered the room, vaguely familiar to him.

"Davis?" Jack asked. The man turned in surprise.

Jack took in the insignia—Captain Davis in this universe. "Are you in charge?"

Davis laughed as did the SF's at the door. "In coffee making, yes. I'm an aide." He quickly got the coffee maker started and then took some pads and pencils and placed them on the table before leaving.

"Everything is ready, sir," Davis said to someone outside the door. 

He didn't hear the reply but wasn't surprised when Carter and Teal'c entered the room along with Daniel trailing behind. 

"General O'Neill," Daniel began as he sat down at the head of the table. "Um...Jack. We have a few questions for you."

Jack looked at the door. "Uh, shouldn't we wait for the general?"

Carter raised her eyebrows. "What general?"

"The general in charge?" Jack replied.

"There is no general in charge," Teal'c said. "The SGC..."

"Is run by me," Daniel said. "I'm the head of the SGC."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "You're the head of the SGC?"

"Is there an echo in here? Or do you find it so hard to believe a geek could be a leader?" Daniel leaned forward, hands on the table.

"I have no doubt you could lead the SGC," Jack said. "I thought this was a military run facility." He gestured at the SF by the door, at Carter, at the coffee-maker.

Daniel glanced at the coffee-maker before returning his steady gaze to Jack. "It's not. This is not your universe, General."

"Obviously not." Jack didn't know why this Daniel was so antagonistic towards him, but he knew when to pull back. "I apologize. I'm your, for lack of a better term, temporary guest."

"Apology accepted," Daniel said and cleared his throat while he spent some time arranging the legal pad in front of him. "Now, our questions."

* * * *

Daniel wanted nothing more than to take off his suit jacket—his shirt was soaked with sweat and he looked down at the pages of notes he'd taken.

"Where is your Jack O'Neill?" the Jack from a very different universe asked him. "You did want to know if I had any questions."

"Dead," Daniel said, proud he'd kept his voice steady. Damn it, why was this man un-nerving him so? His right thigh cramped and he felt toes that had been gone for two years and he welcomed the pain. "Your Daniel Jackson?"

"Dead," Jack said. "Little more than a year ago. He died of cancer."

Sam let out a little sound and Daniel looked at her. She was watching Jack, her body tense as if she was ready to come to Daniel's defense.

"Is DanielJackson's death the reason you left your earth?" Teal'c asked the question Daniel had squelched.

"One of them," Jack said. "He was my friend. But more than that there was nothing left for me."

"Any more questions?" Daniel asked. He felt the beginnings of a tension headache. He just needed to be away from this Jack. 

"Only one more," Jack said raising a finger. He looked directly at Daniel—brown eyes that were as familiar as the Jack he'd known, a scar creasing one eyebrow, a crescent shaped scar under the same eye—now that was different and he was reminded the Jack he'd known was dead and buried. "Were you lovers?"

Daniel stood, anger surging through him. "What kind of a question is that?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Were you lovers with your Daniel Jackson?"

Jack shook his head. "I asked you first."

Ass, Daniel wanted to say but he kept his mouth shut and motioned to the SF. "Escort the general to VIP room 3," he said. "Have someone send him some food from the cafeteria."

He waited until the door closed behind Jack and his escort. "Stupid..."

"Daniel," Sam started to say but she stopped when he held up his hand.

"Not him. Me. I shouldn't have lost my temper, shown weakness." He grabbed his notes from the desk. God, his headache was just getting worse. He shook his head. "What do you think about him?"

"I believe his story," Sam said. 

"As do I," Teal'c agreed. "He showed no hesitation on answering our questions nor did he contradict himself." 

"I concur," Daniel said. "Janet didn't find anything out of the ordinary either. We know there are a myriad of universes out there." He looked out the window at the Gate and then turned back to the others. "For now, if he wants, he gets to stay." And heaven help us all, he thought. 

* * * *

Jack was bored. He could only play solitaire so many times. And evidently this universe didn't have twenty four hour news channels. The food was good, he had to give them that. Then again, how hard was it to make a turkey and cheese sandwich?

He walked around the room for the umpteenth time and was startled when there was a knock on the door.

"General O'Neill?"

It was Daniel—well this Daniel anyway. Could this be his answer? Had he found a place to belong?

Jack opened the door to find Daniel mid-knock.

"I came to apologize," Daniel said. He pushed his glasses up with one finger. "You are our guest and you are welcome to stay if you choose."

"Okay," Jack said, unsure of his next step. "You wanna come in?"

Daniel hesitated. "Uh...I should..." He gestured down the hall.

"Oh, yeah. I understand." Jack started to close the door. He'd been a fool to think his answer had been through the Gate—that he could find a new universe.

"No." Daniel held up his hand. Jack frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"We weren't," Daniel said. 

The lightbulb went on as Daniel continued and stepped into the room. "He loved Sara and Charlie—was straight as straight could be." 

"Sara and Charlie?" Jack felt his knees go weak. "Sara and Charlie are alive?"

Daniel wouldn't meet his gaze. "No. They died in an accident. Jack died a few weeks after—he never woke up after the accident."

"I'm sorry," Jack said, then shook his head. "I just realized how strange it sounded for me to say I'm sorry I died."

"He wasn't you," Daniel said and sighed. He shifted and Jack caught that same expression he'd seen in the briefing room. Pain? Heartache? Jack wasn't sure what it was—only that it took this Daniel somewhere dark.

"I was with Daniel when he died," Jack said. "He spoke of Sha're at the end."

Daniel nodded. "I...well, we all were with Jack." And there was that shadow again.

Jack studied Daniel, caught the fine lines around Daniel's eyes, the tightness of his shoulders. Pain, it was pain. Daniel took a few steps away from Jack. There was a stiffness to his gait—some type of injury perhaps. 

 

"You were in the accident too," Jack said as the thought hit him. "You were injured."

Daniel backed up to the door, opened it. "You are free to leave the suite as long as you stay on this floor." His eyes narrowed. "The elevators are guarded."

"Understood," Jack nodded. He stood at the door as Daniel walked down the hallway. He'd hit a nerve—more than one if he was honest. Daniel had been injured and while this world's Jack hadn't been Daniel's lover, this world's Daniel had loved his Jack much as Jack had loved his universe's Daniel. 

* * * *

 

"Did you remember that Major Carter and Master Teal'c are coming for dinner this evening?" Captain Davis asked Daniel.

Shit. Daniel kept the word to himself. He'd been looking forward to a shower, a quick bite, and then an evening of simply sitting in silence.

"If you'd like I can reschedule?"

"No. Please tell me I have time for a shower." Daniel already headed towards his bedroom.

"One hour," Paul called after him.

Daniel sighed as he sat in his shower a few minutes later. He closed his eyes and let the warm water sluice over his head. He forced down the swirl of emotion as images of General Jack O'Neill filled his mind—images that made him very aware this was not the Jack he'd known—the way his right eyebrow turned up at the corner, a shiny thick scar across the back of his left hand, thinner build, a small mole at the base of his throat. And although Daniel hadn't asked, he was certain this Jack batted for his team. He reached out, grabbed shampoo, and scrubbed his hair, and cursed when he imagined other hands massaging his scalp. He made himself look at his body when he soaped up a sponge, at the scarred, twisted flesh of what remained of his left leg, at the longer tapered remains of his right. It was too late, he told himself. And then he straightened on the bench. He was the damn leader of the SGC, not some moon-struck kid. Do not feel, he reminded himself. Do not.

The second glass of wine was a rare indulgence and Daniel savored the last bit in his mouth. 

"Dr. Mackenzie is scheduled to do a psych on O'Neill tomorrow," Sam said, checking her tablet. "If he clears him..."

"If he clears him," Daniel said, already knowing the outcome, "then we start figuring out what to do with him."

"What have you decided to tell the SGC?" Teal'c asked.

"The truth." Daniel shrugged. "I'm sure the news has already spread." He looked at Sam who nodded. "Jack didn't have any living family nor did Sara. And if he wishes to be part of the SGC, he'll be living on base anyway."

Teal'c leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest. "I think someone will need to inform him of the differences between this world and his."

"You volunteering?" Sam asked.

"I will do it," Teal'c said. "I would be honored."

Daniel rubbed his forehead, took off his glasses and then pushed his wheelchair back from the table. 

"Get some rest," Sam told him and bent to give him a gentle kiss. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Teal'c tightened his hand on Daniel's shoulder and then they both were gone and all Daniel wanted to do was go to bed and sleep and forget.

* * * *

One of the guards he'd found on this level had directed him to a gym. Yes it was oh three hundred, but his body clock was all out of whack and exercise had always helped him cope.

Someone else was in the gym—Jack heard the heavy breathing and the clank of weights He'd already discovered that at this SGC, everyone lived on base—even those with families, so he wasn't completely surprised. The SGC was in operation twenty four/seven after all. 

He took a moment to scope out the equipment and then made a beeline towards one of the treadmills. 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The voice startled him and Jack turned to see Daniel Jackson scowling at him from where he sat on a bench. Jack took it in, the wheelchair beside the weights, the folded and pinned sweatpants and then forced his eyes back to focus on Daniel's. 

"You said I could explore this level." Play it cool, Jack thought. "And I thought I'd take a run." Ouch, O'Neill. Maybe not the smartest thing to say. "I'm..."

"Don't apologize." Daniel swung himself into his wheelchair. "There's a pool too. If you want to take a swim." 

"Thanks." Jack hesitated a moment. Then again, he'd always rushed in where fools did. "It was the same accident wasn't it?" 

"Two doors down the hall. I'm sure someone can find swim gear for you." Daniel spun around and wheeled out leaving Jack unsure if the comment had been an invitation or just information.

* * * *

He'd decided it had been a very awkward invitation, although after an hour, he doubted Daniel would still be there. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to be. Jack hadn't ever been a great swimmer, but his knees would thank him for a bit of time in warm water after the run. 

He pushed the inner door open cautiously, the smell of chlorine and water hitting him along with the warm humid air. 

And Doctor Daniel Jackson was there—sitting in his wheelchair, bent over and clutching his left leg.

"Daniel? Doctor Jackson?" Jack dropped his towel and made his way across the deck.  
"Are you hurt? Should I call someone?"

Daniel shook his head. "Pain. Cramp."

Jack had heard of phantom pains, although he didn't know if what Daniel was experiencing demanded he call someone for help. "What can I..."

"Nothing," Daniel bit out and looked up at him. "Just go."

"You know I won't," Jack said, squatting down beside him. He reached out a hand, covered Daniel's. "Let me try."

Daniel pulled his hands away from Jack.

"May I?" Jack asked. He looked up at Daniel who grimaced and then gave a short, sharp nod.

Jack placed his hands on Daniel's thigh. "Tell me if it's too much pressure," he said as he started to work on the knotted muscles. The flesh under his hands was heavily ridged with scars and the remains of the leg felt twisted beyond the scarred flesh. The very fact that it had taken him time to figure out Daniel had been injured was a testament to the man's sheer determination. Not that it should have surprised him.

Daniel let out a groan and Jack stopped. 

"Did I hurt you?"

Daniel shook his head. "Harder. You can press harder. I don't have a lot of feeling left in it."

Jack nodded and continued the massage. He sat back on his heels a few minutes later and looked up at Daniel's face. "Better?"

"Thank you," Daniel said. He backed up a bit. "I'll, um, let you get to your swim." 

Jack became aware of a few more people coming into the pool area and didn't know if Daniel wanted to get away before anyone saw him or if he just wanted to get away from Jack. 

"You can join Sam, Teal'c, and I for breakfast," Daniel said as he threw a towel over his lap. "Eight in the mess. I'll let the guards know you're expected to join us." With that, he was gone, and Jack felt more alone than he'd felt in months.

* * * * 

Daniel watched Jack as he bent down to speak of Sergeant Siler's daughter. She laughed and then ran off to join the other students in her class.

Had Jack really only been with them three months? The man had managed to charm nearly everyone on base, Daniel thought, including the children he taught. 

"Daniel," Jack said as he came over. "Fancy seeing you hobnobbing with the peons."

Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. Charm, ha. He wondered why he appeared to be immune to the grin. "Dinner is at eight. My quarters."

Jack shrugged. "I might have other plans."

Daniel wondered why his stomach gave a little lurch at that comment. He did his best to not let any emotion show—he'd had a few years of practice after all. "Okay. I understand."

Jack moved into Daniel's personal space, nudged him gently. "I'll be there. It was a joke." He gestured with his thumb. "I'd better get back to the kids. I have a new class in a few minutes."

Daniel nodded and watched as Jack walked back to his classroom. He pinched the bridge of his nose. A headache, that's what General O'Neill's appearance had been. A big fat headache. And a pain in the ass, Daniel thought as he walked away. He was getting more used to Jack's sense of humor, his apparent lack of understanding of personal space, the way he appeared to watch Daniel's every move when they ate meals together. He should have demanded the man go through the quantum mirror, find another universe, another Daniel Jackson. One who was worth it.

"Doctor Jackson." Paul looked up as he walked into his office. "You have an appointment with Doctor Fraiser in ten minutes."

Damn. His hope that she'd forget was dashed. There was no way she was going to let him get away with skipping an appointment. He sighed, careful not to let Paul see. "Thank you." It wasn't his aide's fault. Paul smiled and turned his attention back to his computer.

* * * *

Daniel hated these monthly appointments. He hated sitting on the table, exposed, without his prosthetics. He hated being vulnerable. He didn't even have his wheelchair handy which at least would have given him a sense of control. No, sitting here, waiting for Janet brought back memories of those days after Jack's death—the first days of learning to sit and balance, the days after the operations that removed more of his legs, the first glimpse he'd seen of what remained and his awareness of what it meant. Hd swallowed hard, glad he hadn't eaten lunch. 

"Daniel." Janet breezed into the room with a smile and brisk efficiency. "Sorry for the delay."

"SG-10?"

"They'll be fine. Uncomfortable with the rash from the sap but the cortisone cream is helping keep down the itching." She turned to him after washing her hands. "Changing the subject already?"

Daniel gripped the edge of the table when she touched his right leg and bent the knee. Jack was the only person other than doctors and therapists who had touched either leg—and even though he'd become used to the medical touch, he still disliked it immensely. Jack's touch had been different, gentle and firm and done in a way that made him feel...whole. No that couldn't be right. He shook his head at the thought and brought his attention back to Janet.

"...issues?" She looked up at him. "Daniel? Did you hear a word I said?"

He shrugged. "Sorry. I was thinking about J...some stuff."

She kept her eyes on his a moment longer. "I asked if you've noticed any issues with the right leg."

"No." Daniel looked down. "No more than usual."

"I want you to see Doctor Gonzales as soon as possible," she said, already punching something in her tablet. "He's here at the SGC today and we'll get you in within the next two hours."

"I have things to do. Meetings. Briefings," Daniel said. "I don't have..."

"You need to have time," she said. "You have bruising at the end of the stump. I want it looked at. I've asked Captain Davis to bring your wheelchair to the infirmary. I don't want you bearing weight until it's checked out." She put down the tablet and moved to his left leg. "I really wish you'd consider..."

"Stop." Daniel used his hands to lift himself back. "I'm done with all of it."

She nodded and focused on her exam. "I can't force you, but I am your doctor. I do need to give you the best medical advice I can."

"It's not you, Jan," he said. "I just can't face more operations. More mutilation."

"Perhaps if you didn't view the operation as mutilation but the best chance for..."

"I said no," Daniel snapped. He pushed her hands off his left thigh. 

"Yes, Doctor Jackson." She stepped back and looked at him. "It's your body."

Daniel rubbed at his forehead, ashamed of his outburst. It wasn't fair to take his issues out on her and she was one of the best doctors he knew. "I apologize. I know your concern. Believe me, I have thought about it. But.."

She placed her hand on his. "Jack...Colonel O'Neill wouldn't want you to keep punishing yourself for something that wasn't your fault." She stepped away when Paul knocked on the door. 

* * * *

Jack knocked on the door of Daniel's on-base apartment. It was one of those rare days that Daniel was not working nor was he. He had no plans and hoped he could persuade Daniel to do something away from the SGC for a few hours at least. He'd eaten breakfast with Sam and Teal'c, Daniel strangely absent.

 

Daniel answered the door in his wheelchair. "Hello, Jack." He sounded tired. Hell, he looked tired.

Jack entered the apartment without waiting for an invitation. "You okay?"

"Fine." The word was bit off and Daniel wheeled past him.

"I thought..." Jack motioned to the chair.

Daniel let out a snort of disgust. "I'm having problems with my prosthetics. So it's still the chair."

"It's been over a month." Jack sat down on the sofa. 

"Yes, I know. I'm living it." Daniel looked at him over the tops of his glasses. 

"What did he say at your last appointment?" Jack picked up a small statue on the end table.

"Are you my keeper?" Daniel asked as he took the statue from Jack's hand and moved to put it on a bookshelf. "I don't recall my needing to tell you my medical history."

"Just asking," Jack said. He watched Daniel. "Sam told me there's an experimental treatment."

"Sam needs to mind her own business," Daniel said. "It's not her place to share my medical..."

Jack held up a hand. "She wasn't sharing your medical information. I asked her if there was anything to help you."

"And it's not your business either," Daniel said. "I don't want to be a guinea pig while they take even more of what's left of my legs and attach permanent prosthetics they aren't sure will work."

"I didn't think you were a coward."

"I'm not afraid." Daniel moved closer. "Do you think I want..." He stopped as if he'd suddenly said too much.

Looking back, Jack would always remember the moment as one where, had he been a cartoon character, a light bulb would have appeared over his head. "This isn't about you at all, is it? It's about him."

"Jack's dead." Daniel leaned forward in his chair. "He's dead, Sara's dead, Charlie's dead."

"And it isn't your fault. Damn it, Daniel, you don't have to pay for the accident for the rest of your life."

"For fuck's sake, I was driving," Daniel shouted. He rocked back in his chair and said much more quietly, "I was driving."

Jack was silent in the face of Daniel's raw pain. He hadn't known. Sam and Teal'c hadn't told him, he hadn't asked. He caught Daniel looking at him, searching. For what, Jack thought. Condemnation? Forgiveness? An answer?

"Come here," Jack finally said. When Daniel hesitated, he said it again.

Daniel swung himself onto the sofa, sat as far from Jack as was possible. Jack sat still, patient, watching. 

"We'd been at a picnic. Charlie loved to be outside and this was a birthday party for one of his friends from the care center." Daniel kept his gaze fixed on his hands. "I didn't know Charlie before. He was in a coma for six weeks, and the...the gunshot left him with a lot of brain damage. He was blind and in a wheelchair, non-verbal. Jack and Sara loved him so much, took such good care of him." Daniel stopped, cleared his throat. "I went along so Sara and Jack could have some time alone—and Jack had a few beers so I said I'd drive us back to the base in the van."

Jack closed his eyes a moment. If his boy had lived—it wouldn't have mattered—he would have loved him no matter what. And maybe his marriage wouldn't have fallen apart and maybe, maybe he wouldn't be here now. Here where he needed to be.

"We were only a few miles from..home," Daniel's voice cracked on the word. "There was a semi, speeding, trying to pass on a curve." His hands clenched into fists. "I tried to swerve but...another truck. Sara and Charlie were in the back and the impact threw Charlie's wheelchair across the van." 

Daniel had closed his eyes as if he was seeing the whole scene again, and Jack reached out only to pull his hand back afraid he'd spook him. 

"They told me later that Sara and Charlie died instantly. We must have spun although I can't remember, but I woke up and my legs were pinned—the front of the van was--" Daniel closed his eyes a moment. "Jack was still in his seatbelt but there was so much damage to his side of the van. He wasn't awake, wasn't moving and I could smell gas and I thought there was going to be an explosion. I tried so hard to get us out, but my legs...and Jack couldn't help." Daniel's hands shook. 

The hell with it, Jack thought and covered those hands with his own. 

"I woke up in the Academy Hospital minus both legs and they told me Jack was in a coma. They revived him at the scene but..." He looked at Jack. "He never woke up. His body couldn't fight."

And you fought so hard, Jack thought, looking at Daniel, at the pain and guilt that was eating him alive. 

"I know people have told you this over and over—that it wasn't your fault," Jack began. "But that doesn't help, does it? Even you recognize in some part of you, that you weren't responsible, that the other driver was. But the person who needs to tell you that isn't here, is he?"

Daniel looked at him, his mouth open in a small oh. Behind his glasses, his eyes were tear-bright.

"I..." Daniel started, coughed, blinked and tried to make his face a mask once more.

"It's okay to feel, Danny," Jack said, nearly a whisper. Something Sam had said to him a few days back after supper when Daniel had taken some plates to the kitchen—I wish you'd known him before. He'd thought she meant Daniel before losing his legs, as if what Daniel looked like mattered to him, but now he knew it wasn't that at all. "I'm here to catch you."

"Danny," Daniel said. "No one's called me that since I was about five." 

"Not even Jack?"

"Deej," Daniel said absently. "He used to call me Deej. He was like an annoying big brother." He reached up to wipe at his face. "He was the one who fought with me, to get the SGC under civilian control, to rec...to rec..." He shook his head. "It was his recommendation that I...I..." He wiped his face again. "He...I'm sorry, I..."

Jack reached out, took off Daniel's glasses, and pulled the other man down to his shoulder. For the first few moments, there was no sound, only Jack's t-shirt getting wetter. He knew when Daniel hit the breaking point—fingers dug into his shoulders with surprising strength and Daniel let out a howl of anger, rage. The pent up pain of the last two and a half years released and Jack held on through the storm of cursing and sobs.

* * * *

Daniel pulled away from Jack, the other man's arms releasing. He didn't want to look at him, embarrassed at his loss of control.

Jack held out a wad of tissues. "Here you go." 

Daniel took them, wiped his eyes, blew his nose, and then looked at his wheelchair.

Jack took them from his hand, got up, threw them away, all without a word.

"Sor—"

"Nope, not doing the apologizing thing," Jack said, interrupting. "Tea, coffee, or water?"

Daniel swallowed a few times and finally said, "Water." His throat hurt. His eyes hurt, his face burned, and he wanted to go to bed and sleep for a week. 

He thought he'd go get a cloth to wash his face, but Jack was back, handing him a cool, wet washcloth and placing one over the nape of his neck. He waited until Daniel looked up at him and gave him a glass of water. When Daniel's hands shook, he helped to guide the glass to his mouth.

"Maybe a shower?" Jack said. "Might help loosen some muscles."

A shower sounded like heaven, and Daniel knew he should move but he wasn't sure if he could.

"Let me," Jack said. 

Jack had seen his legs uncovered one time—that second day when Jack had wandered into the pool area. Daniel had resorted to having Paul check the pool and only going in when it was empty. Still Jack had been like a bad penny ever since. Breakfast and dinner with him every day. Always there to tell him about his day—or ask about Daniel's. And Daniel realized, somewhere along the way he'd become a friend. Not the same friendship he'd had with Colonel Jack O'Neill, but a new friendship, one based on something different, something more.

Daniel reached out for his chair. Why did his whole body ache? He thought tears were supposed to be cleansing. 

"Let me," Jack said again. 

He was so tired, so tired of being strong, holding everything back. He nodded and allowed Jack to lift him. "Third door on the right," he said.

* * * *

"Give me a sec," Jack said as he sat Daniel on the bench in the shower. "I'm gonna go get your chair."

Daniel nodded, got out of his clothes in the effort it had taken when he'd first been in rehab. He tossed them out onto the floor and turned on the spray. To his horror, more tears leaked out. You're being ridiculous, he told himself. Pull it together.

"You gonna be okay?" Jack asked from outside the sliding door. When Daniel didn't answer, he knocked lightly. "Daniel?"

Daniel went to answer and found his throat tight with tears he had yet to shed. 

"Daniel?" Jack's voice grew a bit more strident. He pushed the door open a crack. "You need some help?"

Daniel looked at him, at the sponge he held in his hand, and then back at Jack. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Jack started to close the door.

"I—thank--" Daniel couldn't seem to gather his thoughts and dropped the sponge and then the bottle of shampoo fell off the bench along with the soap.

"Shit," Jack said. "You gonna have a problem if I come in there?"

Daniel shook his head. What the hell was happening to him? To Jack?

* * * *

Jack stripped to his boxers and stepped into the shower, picked up the clutter on the floor.

Daniel looked so lost—tears still coming down his face. 

Jack took the shower attachment from Daniel's unresisting grip. "Close your eyes."  
He waited to see Daniel do so, and then wetted Daniel's hair. He squirted some shampoo into his hand and began a slow massage of Daniel's scalp, smiling when he heard a soft sigh.

He talked while he washed Daniel's hair and moved to his body. He had plenty of stories about his students. "My parents said I was crazy for having an English minor. I knew it would come in handy some day." He hesitated when he got to Daniel's legs. "Are you going to be okay with me doing this?"

Daniel looked at him as if he was surprised to see Jack there. "I can."

Jack handed him the sponge and waited. The end of the right limb was redder than it should have been, and Daniel made a face as he washed.

"Does it hurt?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah," Daniel said and moved to the left. "I can still feel my foot. Not my knee, not any other part, but my foot." He shrugged and held out his hand for the hand attachment to rinse off. "I can take it from here."

Jack nodded and stepped out of the shower. He gathered up Daniel's clothes, threw it in a basket in the corner. "I'll get you some clean stuff," he said. He opened the other door in the bathroom, not surprised it led to Daniel's bedroom.

He went to the low dresser, opened a few drawers to pull out underwear, pants, and a shirt. The room was strangely empty. No pictures, no knick knacks—only a few books on a nightstand next to the bed. It saddened him in a way he wasn't sure it should.

"You still okay?" he asked as he went back with the clean clothes. 

"Yeah," Daniel's voice was stronger than it had been. "Except—throw me a towel please."

Jack opened the door a crack once again and tossed a towel at Daniel. He moved the wheelchair a bit closer with the clothes draped over it. "I'll be just outside."

He went out the bathroom and leaned against the wall. Daniel was thinner than he'd been when Jack arrived in this universe. He hadn't realized how much until he'd been able to see ribs, the sharper edge of Daniel's collarbone. Pain wore a person down—and Daniel was suffering both mentally and physically.

Daniel came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and while his eyes were still bit reddened, he looked less haunted than he had. 

"I came here with the intention of asking you to go for a drive or something away from the SGC," Jack commented. "But..."

Daniel looked away a moment and then back up at Jack. "There is somewhere I need to go—if you're willing to drive."

"You're not too tired?"

"I'll be okay."

* * * *

Daniel watched Jack as he drove—his hands steady on the wheel, sunglasses covering his eyes against the bright summer sun. Jack had been gentle, caring, loving—offering his help without hesitation. He rubbed the back of his hand, remembered the feel of Jack's fingers entwined with his. Was it wrong of him to want more? Sure, Jack was gay and so was he, but was he being fair? Was he just falling into an old familiar pattern? It's not like he had the greatest track record in relationships. There'd been Stephen in college, Robert in grad school and for his first few years in academia, and Sha're. Sha're who had accepted him as he was, loved him for who he was and never asked for more. What had it gotten him? 

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked when they stopped at a red light. He shook his head. "You need to take a break."

"I can't."

"From thinking. Turn your brain off for a bit."

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window. At the moment, his stomach was in knots even though he knew what he needed to do.

He must have zoned out because next thing he knew, Jack touched his shoulder and said, "We're here." He turned off the car, unloaded Daniel's chair from the back and stood, waiting.

"You want to be alone?" he asked after Daniel transferred to the wheelchair.

"I need to be alone," Daniel said and hoped Jack understood the difference. "But getting across the grass is going to be a problem."

"I'll get you there," Jack told him. "Should I push?"

Daniel hated asking for the help but at the moment it was the best choice. "Yeah."

True to his word, Jack managed to get the chair to the plot and then walked a distance away. He squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "Let me know when you want to go."

Daniel nodded, didn't look at him, focused only on the tombstone with three names. 

"You're not going to believe this, Jack," Daniel whispered. "There's another you. Well not exactly another you. His hair is all gray for one thing and he's..He's been hunting for a me." He reached out and traced a finger over the carved stone. "I think I might be falling in love, brother. Go figure." He leaned forward and placed his hand flat. "I miss you. I miss all of you." He took a shuddering breath and looked at the inscription Jack and Sara had requested in their will—Never doubt I love. His throat tightened. "I want to be happy again. Jack—the new Jack---he said it wasn't my fault. I want to believe that's true." Damn it, he thought. How can a body still have tears. He wiped his face and closed his eyes. A warm, gentle breeze whispered across his body, ruffled his hair almost as if in benediction. He smiled and looked up to the sky. "Thanks."

* * * *

"Danny?" Jack asked when Teal'c and Sam left the table after breakfast.

"Huh?" Daniel looked up from a book and then squinted at Jack. "Jack?"

"Is Sam, uh, gaining weight?" Jack leaned forward and whispered the question.

Daniel was already turning his attention back to the book—some sort of puzzle that SG5 had brought back from a mission. "I guess she is. The baby is due in May."

Jack put his hand out and pulled the book down. "She's pregnant?"

Daniel sighed and put the book aside. Jack knew the look—he'd seen it plenty of times over the past two months once he'd moved into Daniel's quarters. It was the "I can't believe I need to explain this so very obvious truth to you, Jack" look. "That's how one normally has a baby."

"Wait." Jack held up a finger. "She and Teal'c?"

"You only figured that out?" Daniel pushed his half-finished danish towards Jack. "I thought you knew."

Jack took a forkful of cheese danish. "I always thought they were rather---chummy."

Daniel snorted and looked at his watch. "Time to go. I have a briefing." He squeezed Jack's hand and wheeled out of the mess, already talking to a member of the botany lab.

He knew Daniel had an appointment with Doctors Fraiser and Gonzales today—one to which he'd been invited. He looked at his own watch, stuffed the rest of the danish in his mouth and grabbed his briefcase. His upper level students were not going to be happy when they discovered there was a pop quiz in store for them.

 

"Those are the options, Doctor Jackson," Doctor Gonzales said after the consult. 

"What's your recommendation?" Daniel asked. Jack didn't like the slightly stressed quality of Daniel's voice.

There were bone fragments and neither doctor was happy with the circulation in both of Daniel's limbs. Jack hadn't truly known the extent of the injuries until Doctor Fraiser had explained things to him with Daniel's permission. Daniel's left leg had been crushed in the accident—they'd saved what they could. His right leg had also been broken and now the knee was showing signs of cartilage damage. Wearing his prosthetics had become nearly impossible and Jack massaged the limbs and Daniel's back each night before bed to help manage the pain. 

"No matter what your decision is, I'm recommending revision of your residual limbs. Permanent prosthetics from Geshrra are an option although you would be the first earth human to receive them. I don't foresee you being able to use the current prosthetics available here without some sort of operation. If you choose to use your wheelchair, I'd recommend a neural pain controller, although revision alone might eliminate that need."

"In other words, you'd not going to give me a recommendation," Daniel said. 

"Other than the revisions? No," Doctor Gonzales said. "It's not an emergency, so I do recommend you take the time to consider all your options."

"One of which is to do nothing," Daniel said.

Jack looked at him. "Daniel."

"I didn't say I was considering that," Daniel backed up and started to wheel away. "Thank you, Doctors."

Jack held up his hands in a placating gesture at Daniel's retreating back. 

* * * *

Daniel was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner. Jack did his best to keep the conversation with Sam and Teal'c going.

"I hear congratulations are in order,Sam, Teal'c," he said.

 

"Congratulations?" Sam looked at him, then at Teal'c. "For?"

"The baby," Jack said. A sneaking suspicion began to grow as he saw Sam's confusion and heard Daniel's coughing fit.

"What baby, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. 

"You little shit," Jack said and tossed his napkin at Daniel who lost the ability to keep from laughing.

"You did not, Daniel," Sam said.

"He said you and Teal'c..." Jack glared at Daniel. He couldn't be mad though, not when Daniel was laughing.

"Samantha and I are a couple, but I can assure you we are not breeding," Teal'c said. "Why did Daniel Jackson tell you such a thing?"

Sam turned to Teal'c. "I'm sure Jack asked Daniel if I was getting fat."

"I did not," Jack said. "I, uh."

"You asked if Sam was gaining weight."

"And you said, I guess she is," Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And then you said she was having a baby in May."

Sam looked at both of them. "I don't know whether to be insulted or not."

"You are perfect as you are, Samantha," Teal'c said. 

Daniel looked across at them, still smiling. "I am sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have--"

She snorted. "You forget—I know your sense of humor. I've known you for ten years, unlike Jack." 

Jack relaxed a bit. Evidently this was the old Daniel Sam and Teal'c had told him existed before the accident. And after the meeting with the doctors, Jack was happy to see Daniel laughing and relaxed. 

* * * *

They were sitting on the sofa—Jack with his arm draped over Daniel's shoulders while they watched a documentary on, of all things, beekeeping. Jack suspected it was Daniel's way of avoiding talking about the decision he had to make. As he usually did, Jack began a slow massage of Daniel's scalp and neck. 

"I *am* sorry," Daniel said. "That was a mean trick."

"Sam and Teal'c did warn me months ago—I just didn't know how wicked you could be," Jack said, smiling as he felt Daniel relax into his touch.

"Wicked, huh?" Daniel shifted—looked at Jack and leaned in to kiss him. "I can show you wicked."

Jack left off the massage and cupped Daniel's face. "You're also a great kisser."

"Man of many talents," Daniel said, between kisses. "You ready to experience it?"

Jack pulled back. "You serious?" They'd lived together for 2 months and the most they'd done was kiss. Jack hadn't pushed, Daniel hadn't shown interest in any more than that. Hell, they hadn't even slept together yet.

"I'm ready, Jack," Daniel said. "If you are."

"Your room or mine?" Jack murmured against Daniel's lips.

"You tell me," Daniel pulled Jack in for one last kiss before transferring to his chair. 

"Yours," Jack said, following as Daniel led the way.

By the time they were on Daniel's bed, their clothing had been stripped along the way.

"You need to know something," Daniel said, placing his hand on Jack's lips. "You might not want--"

Jack took his hand, held it against his heart. "I want, Daniel."

"I don't do anal," Daniel said. He propped himself up on his elbows. "If that's a problem, I get it."

"It's not a problem," Jack told him and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Let's just see what happens. You told me you were wicked."

* * * *

Daniel pushed his hands into the mattress, grabbed the sheets into fists. Any chance of using words had left his mind as Jack moved his kisses lower and lower. Jack licked his stomach and blew across the wet skin and let out a low laugh as Daniel groaned.

It had been so long and a need Daniel had thought long past let itself be known.

"I'm happy to see you too, Doctor Jackson," Jack said. He began a slow methodical tracing of Daniel's erection with one finger.

"Jack," Daniel whined. Oh my god, he was whining. 

"Patience, Daniel," Jack warned and then turned his attention to using his mouth and tongue to do that same tracing. 

Daniel lifted his hips into the caress. He couldn't, he wouldn't be able to—and then Jack took him into his mouth. Daniel cried out with release and Jack held him while he shuddered again and again.

Jack stroked his flank, his chest and Daniel lay panting and spent. He moved his hand lower to Daniel's legs and Daniel tensed.

He opened his eyes to see Jack looking at him with a question. He bunched a pillow behind his back and pushed himself higher on the bed. He held his breath and nodded.

Jack had touched his leg before—at least the left one, and he'd helped Daniel shower that day when he'd listened to Daniel cry away his guilt. But this was different, Daniel told himself. He was naked in a way he'd never been in front of Jack—vulnerable, open, scars and all.

Jack skimmed his fingers over Daniel's right leg, down the thigh, caressing the knee and then down to the scarred, puckered skin of his stump and then he bent to place a kiss on Daniel's thigh. Daniel's breath came out in a whoosh. He moved to the left and repeated the same routine. No one had touched him with such love since the accident. Jack looked up at him, smiled and began working his way back up Daniel's body, peppering him with little kisses until Daniel was breathless once again.

They lay tangled on the bed, one of Jack's legs between Daniel's thighs. 

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be wicked," Daniel said. He stroked Jack's hair, traced the scar near Jack's eye.

"It's your turn next," Jack said without bothering to open his eyes. "But not tonight."

"Poor baby," Daniel said. He shifted, placed his head on Jack's chest, sighed as Jack rested his hand on his nape. "I've been thinking."

"When are you not?" Jack laughed.

"About what Gonzales said, about my choices," Daniel said and Jack's hand stilled. "I know I need to have the surgeries."

"There's a but in there," Jack said. "You know I'm with you no matter what, Danny."

"But I don't think I want the permanent prosthetics. I don't have a guarantee. I don't have enough information. And what if it all goes wrong?"

"What's keeping you from going through the Stargate to Geshrra?"

Daniel pushed himself up, looked at Jack who looked back intent. "You mean it?"

"Is there any reason you can't?" 

"Other than the fact that I haven't been through the Gate in years and am using a wheelchair?"

"It hasn't seemed to stop you from running the SGC these past months," Jack said and tugged him down for another kiss. "But now? Sleep and let go."

* * * *

"You can do this," Jack said. He placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder, resisted the urge to kneel down and kiss Daniel in full view of everyone in the Gate room.

Daniel, for his part, continued drumming his fingers on his thigh and kept his gaze fixed on the spinning chevrons. "Yes." 

Jack wasn't sure if Daniel was actually answering or if he was trying to give himself a pep talk. SG-14 stood in front of Daniel, Doctor Gonzales talking to Major Collings. 

The Stargate gave its whoosh and Jack felt a momentary pang of loss for what had been. 

"I'll be waiting," Jack whispered in Daniel's ear and then he gave a little nip. "I'm sure you'll need some TLC after your little jaunt."

He stood back, satisfied when he saw the slow blush creep up Daniel's neck as he went up the ramp.

Sam came to his side. "He'll be fine, Jack."

"SG-14 will make sure no harm comes to him," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded as the wormhole closed. "I know." And he also knew this was a journey Daniel had to take alone.

* * * *

Seriously? Daniel kept his hands up as the armed intruders walked down the line. His first thought was Jack is going to kill me, the second was this is ridiculous and the third was how can I get everyone out of this.

He still wasn't sure why the intruders had taken hostages—they weren't talking and weren't letting anyone else talk either. Oh great, now they were making everyone get on the floor. If he was lucky, maybe they wouldn't expect the same from him. In his chair, he could maneuver more quickly. 

"Down," the masked Geshrran said while pointing his weapon at Daniel's head.

Daniel sighed, twisted and lowered himself to the floor. The Geshrran pushed the wheelchair away out of Daniel's reach.

"I guess my reputation precedes me," Daniel said and took a backhand across the face for the comment.

"Silence!"

He didn't know where SG-14 was. Only he and Doctor Gonzales had gone inside the medical facility. After Daniel had met with the Geshrran doctors, Gonzales had gone with them to another part of the building to watch an operation while Daniel had been escorted to an office area. Maybe he should have overcome his squeamishness and gone anyway.

Four intruders, twenty hostages. The odds were in their favor. Except for the problem of the weapons—ones Daniel had never seen. Did they shoot projectiles? Plasma? He had no idea. He looked at his fellow hostages. No children, thank goodness. Most were on the younger side—certainly all strong enough to overtake their captors if only he could somehow get them to all work together.

Their captors gathered in a small knot near the now locked doors conferring. Try as he might, Daniel couldn't hear a word they said before they turned back to face the line.

"Choose." The tallest of the Geshrrans swept his weapon along the line. "Choose which shall be the first."

When all the others just stared, Daniel spoke up. "The first to what? Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?"

Beside him, a woman let out a little gasp and shook her head.

The Geshrran crouched before him, the tip of the weapon touching Daniel's chin, forcing his head back. "To die. To be the sacrifice for the cause."

"What cause?" He couldn't remain quiet. He needed more information to come up with a plan.

The Geshrran stood and moved the weapon's tip to Daniel's thigh. "You should know. You're one of them."

Daniel looked at his legs, then at the Geshrran. "One of them? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't." He turned away and motioned to one of the other masked men. "Pick one," he ordered.

The man went down the line, stopped at the woman next to Daniel, placed the tip against her head, and fired. Her body convulsed once, twice, and she fell onto her side across Daniel's lap. Her mouth open in an oh of surprise, her eyes staring as if she was accusing Daniel of her death—the only sign of injury a small blackened spot of skin on her temple.

Daniel raised a trembling hand to close her eyes. Sorry, sorry, sorry, his mind babbled, but he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to be the cause of more death.

An alarm began to sound and a disembodied voice demanded the release of hostages.

Daniel smoothed the woman's hair from her face while the man next to him leaned over. 

"They think it's wrong," he whispered.

"What is?" Daniel murmured. "I don't understand."

"The tech." The man gestured to Daniel's legs. "That it's an abomination"

"I thought--" He shook his head. No, he hadn't thought—had been caught up in his own anger and pain to even investigate what was going on on Geshrra—a failing that might cost people their lives.

"Tell me what you want," he called to the man he thought was the leader. "On my world, I---"

"Talk too much." The man came over. "It was supposed to change our lives, they said. Change our world." He spat at Daniel. "For what?" 

"Crenlien. Over here."

The shortest of the captors came over with a limping gait. 

"Show him."

The man looked at his leader and then at Daniel. "This. This is what they aren't telling." He pulled up his pant leg—and Daniel forced down bile. The flesh was putrid—Daniel didn't know how the man was even walking on it—and he could see the way his leg was buckling. He looked up.

"It's killing us," Crenlien said. "We fought for them and they promised new lives for us."

"They don't work," Daniel said, his mouth gone dry. "It's a lie."

"They do," the man sitting on the floor said. "On the pure, On the worthy."

Daniel looked at him. "Their bodies are rejecting the prosthetics. Were there trials? Testing before..." He stopped. "No, no there weren't because these men, the recipients are the test subjects." 

"It's a necessary step to get the product..."

"Product? These are your fellow humans—the people who fought and sacrificed for you." Daniel grabbed the man by his collar. "What was it? Money? Power?"

The man brought up his hands to Daniel's neck. "You know nothing."

"Huh—let them go and they'll all kill each other," Crenlien said but he hit the side of his weapon across the other man's face and then Daniel's and everything went black.

* * * *

Jack looked up from proctoring an exam to see Dr. Bill Lee motioning for him to come to the door.

"Bill? A problem?"

"Jack—I'll cover your class. Go with Teal'c." Bill looked concerned.

"Teal'c? What's going on?" Jack asked once Bill had closed the door behind him. "Okay, buddy, I'm not liking the look you're giving me."

"There has been an incident on Geshrra," Teal'c said. 

Jack reached out and touched the wall because if he didn't, he was afraid he was going to fall over. "Daniel?"

"Daniel Jackson, along with some twenty civilian Geshrrans, has been taken hostage at the medical facility."

"SG-14? Gonzales?" Jack said as they got on the elevator.

"Accounted for. Doctor Gonzales was in another part of the facility. Major Collings relayed the information to us."

Sam was already in the briefing room along with Colonel Shepherd and his team. 

"Jack," Sam said. She looked worried. "Teal'c told you?"

Jack gave a grim nod. "Do we have an update?" And then he realized he wasn't in charge here. He wasn't the general here—just plain Jack O'Neill. 

"We're dialing out now," Shepherd said. He nodded at his team. "We're gonna bring him home." 

Jack coudln't bring himself to sit—he watched as SG-2 went through the Gate and then paced the room. 

"I shouldn't have encouraged him to go through the Gate," Jack said.

"Do you really think you could dissuade Daniel from something once he's made up his mind to do it?" Sam asked. "And it's Daniel."

"That's just the problem—it *is* Daniel." Jack stared at the Gate as if that could bring Daniel back to him.

"Do you not believe in Daniel Jackson's abilities?" Teal'c asked. "He has shown himself to be more than capable in negotiating and defusing situations."

"When he was--" Jack said and rested his hand against the glass, realized to his horror what he'd been thinking.

"Whole?" Sam said softly at his side. "He's still Daniel."

Jack turned to look at her, at Teal'c.

"When he first came out of surgery, they didn't know if he'd make it. It wasn't just his legs. He underwent ten operations those first five months," Sam said. "He ran the SGC from his bedside." She smiled at him. 

"They told him he would not walk again and he told them they were wrong." Teal'c said. "Do not ever doubt Daniel Jackson's ability to survive."

Jack nodded. He had to believe Daniel and the others would return alive. It was just that waiting was hell.

 

* * * *

"They aren't going to give in," Daniel said to Tris—the leader. "You know they aren't."

"Time for another one," Tris said, ignoring him.

Daniel shook his head and immediately regretted it as the pain from the bruised side of his face made itself known. 

One of the other men went to the man on the very end of the line and used his weapon. The body was dragged to the barricaded door. Four bodies. There were four. Daniel swallowed. He had to do something. 

"We have another present for you." Tris looked up at the camera. "Sixteen more to go."

"Tris. You need to stop. You're not proving anything by this," Daniel pleaded. "Let me talk to them. Tell them."

Tris crouched down beside him, grabbed Daniel's left thigh and twisted. "They won't listen. They haven't listened for years. What makes you think they will listen to you?"

"At least let me try." Daniel tried to keep the pain from his voice. "Let the others go. Show them you are willing to give up a bit."

"They won't listen to you," the man at Daniel's side said. "Never can reason with them."

Daniel ignored him, bent over his leg which throbbed from the twisting. 

Tris stood with his fellow captors, talking, gesturing back at Daniel and the others. 

Tris turned. "Stand up." The others came along the line, prodding the hostages to stand. 

"I need my chair," Daniel said when they came to him.

"No," Crenlien said. "Not you."

"We keep the Tau'ri leader," Tris yelled at the camera. "The others are yours."

Daniel bowed his head. At least the others would be safe. 

* * * *

He'd lost track of time. His throat was dry and sore from talking and it seemed no one was willing to listen to the other side. His back ached horribly as did his legs, and he'd taken off his glasses as his cheek swelled from being hit.

"All they want is an investigation," Daniel said to the negotiator, Lerset. "The prosthetics are killing them. Find out what it is."

"They've killed four people," Lerset said. 

"And how many soldiers died from the prosthetics?"

"They need to surrender, give themselves up to the authorities."

Daniel gritted his teeth. Someone's pockets had gotten very full from the tech, Daniel knew. Someone who didn't want their pockets to empty. There was static from the other end and then a very familiar voice.

"Doctor Jackson."

"John? Colonel Shepherd?" Daniel held his hand up towards Tris.

"We're working on things on our end," John told him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. SG-14? Gonzales?" 

"Everyone is safe and sound, sir," Shepherd told him. "Anything we can get you?"

Out of here would be nice, Daniel wanted to say. "We don't have food or water."

"I'll see what I can do, sir," Shepherd said.

* * * * 

"Put it there." Tris pointed to a table. 

Daniel looked up—not surprised to see a member of the SGC but dressed in traditional Geshrran style.

"I need to look at the hostage." Rodney McKay said. "All negotations are over if he is hurt."

"Make it quick," Tris said, already grabbing a piece of meat pie from the table.

Crenlien stood guard but his attention was on the food.

"You doing okay?" Rodney asked in an urgent whisper. "That looks painful." He reached out towards Daniel's face and Daniel pulled back.

"Don't touch it." Daniel waved a hand.

Rodney placed his hands on Daniel's leg as if he was checking for injury and he felt something small being pressed into his skin. He covered Rodney's hand. "What?"

"Transmitter," Rodney said. "Give us thirty minutes."

Rodney stood up and looked at the others with only the disdain he could manage. "I'll tell my superiors he's in good shape."

Daniel watched his retreating back. He rested his hand on his thigh, felt the small metal disc. Now all he had was wait.

* * * * 

"What's your story?" Daniel asked Tris. "Soldier?"

Tris cradled his weapon after wiping the mouth with the back of his hand. "You always talk this much? Ask so many questions?"

"Uh, usually a lot more," Daniel said. "You don't have the prosthetics."

"Not me, my son," Tris said. "He died last winter. Fought in their war, got their promise, and now he's dead."

"I'm sorry," Daniel said. He was—for more than the death of Tris' son, Crenlien's death sentence. He couldn't solve this for them, not when no one was willing to listen. 

"You?" Crenlien asked.

"Accident," Daniel said. "The authorities here offered me a chance to be fitted."

"Guess it's good you didn't take them up..." Crenlien's head snapped back as a high pitched whine filled the air. He fell where he stood, his weapon bouncing from his hands.

The room filled with smoke and yelling. Daniel pulled himself towards a desk, hoping to get under it.

"I've got you, Doctor Jackson," Someone yelled and grabbed him. He struggled a minute before he recognized the voice and the face.

"Ronon," he gasped. 

It was night time when they emerged into the street and Daniel realized he didn't even know if was the same day. Doctor Gonazles was there along with SG-14.

"Let's get him home," Collings said to someone Daniel couldn't see. 

"They're killing them, Paulo," Daniel said. "The arms, the legs--" He coughed and found it hard to breathe.

"Get moving," Gonzales said. 

"Wait," Daniel said and Ronon stood still. "I need to know."

Two men came out, restrained by the Gesshran police force. One was Tris and Daniel realized he'd never learned the other man's name. 

"Truth," Tris shouted as they went by. "Truth will win." Lights flared—Daniel closed his eyes against the cameras.

Home—all he wanted was home.

* * * * 

Jack watched Daniel sleep. He was in good shape considering he'd been held hostage for nearly forty eight hours. Dehydrated, bruised, exhausted but overall in good health. Jack kept his hand on Daniel's and graded exams.

"Go home," Daniel said some minutes later, his voice cracking. "Need to go to work."

"End of the semester. I'm grading finals," Jack told him. "Go back to sleep."

Daniel reached up to touch the nasal canula. "Oxygen?"

"You're interrupting my grading," Jack said. 

"What time is it?"

Jack looked at the clock. "Oh two hundred."

"Oh," Daniel sighed. "I want to go home."

"Later." Jack rubbed his thumb across the back of Daniel's hand. "Fraiser will be in a bit later."

"It's not your fault," Daniel said, looking at Jack. "I didn't have to listen to you and actually go."

"I know," Jack said. "I'm sorry."

Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Ow. Not a good idea. But what for?"

Jack shrugged. "I was going to say for suggesting you go to Gesshra, but I'm guessing you're going to say that it was good you went."

"If we'd gone ahead with the surgery, I'd be slowly dying. At least we know. Oh and I I need to call a meeting, find out if there's any way the SGC can help."

That's my Daniel, Jack thought. "For now, rest," Jack said and kept up the slow rubbing. "There's time to take care of it tomorrow." He smiled when Daniel closed his eyes once more and then closed his own eyes to count his blessings.

 

* * * *

"I' want the daily reports sent to my tablet the day after surgery," Daniel told Paul. "And let the team leaders know they can come to the infirmary to discuss any issues."

"Your doctors may disagree," Paul said. "I'll ask..."

"Paul." Daniel handed him a sheaf of papers. "All signed. Everything's taken care of for the next few days."

"Yes, Doctor Jackson," Paul said. 

Daniel was glad when the aide left. He opened his office door, wheeled to the window overlooking the Stargate. He'd needed to keep as busy as possible today, especially knowing what was on the horizon tomorrow. At least the Geshrrans were investigating the scandal of the dozens of soldiers who had been used as unwitting and unwilling test subjects. But Tris—Tris was dead, put to death for his killing of four others. So much hope, so much possibility out there, and sometimes it all went to hell.

"Hey," Jack said as he came in. "Paul said you were still here."

Daniel backed up, tugged on Jack's tie to pull him down for a kiss. "I ever tell you how good you look in a suit?"

"Nope," Jack said against his lips. "I can wear the tie to bed."

"Bed. Bed sounds good," Daniel whispered. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is hours away," Jack said. "We have today."

* * * *

Daniel lay half on top of Jack, skin to skin. He circled Jack's nipple with his tongue, laughing against Jack's chest when Jack shuddered. 

"I've been thinking," he said and felt Jack's rumble.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Jack said. "Stop."

"I thought you liked this," Daniel said.

"Stop thinking," Jack told him. He put his hand on Daniel's head. "You can keep doing that as long as you want."

"I was thinking of trying something new." Daniel pushed himself up, using Jack's chest for leverage. 

"Damn it, that hurt," Jack said, rubbing the spot. 

Daniel reached over Jack's head, pulled open the nightstand drawer. "Lube. Condoms." He tossed them on Jack's chest.

Jack looked at him. "Really?"

"If you want," Daniel told him. "If It would make you happy."

"You make me happy," Jack said. "We don't need to do it."

"Do you want to?" Daniel asked. He felt suddenly shy. "Have you?"

Jack nodded and put his hands behind his head. "Almost every guy I fucked."

"So you...for me?" Daniel felt overwhelmed. 

"When are you going to learn? I'd do anything or stop anything for you, Daniel," Jack said.

"I only---twice and it hurt. Hurt bad." Daniel hated admitting it. Steven hadn't been the gentlest of lovers in any way.

"You want to do me?" Jack asked. 

"I trust *you*." Daniel shook his head. He handed the condoms to Jack. "Please."

* * * *

"Relax," Jack said as he rubbed Daniel's buttocks. "Just relax." He flipped the lube open and let it slide over his fingers. "We'll go slow. Slow and easy."

Daniel looked up at him, his pupils wide and dark so only the smallest sliver of blue showed. Jack kissed his neck, his shoulder. He smiled at the little sounds Daniel made as he pushed one finger in.

"Just breathe, sweetheart," Jack told him. "Relax. I won't hurt you. I promise."

Daniel nodded and his breathing quickened as Jack pushed in a bit farther. 

"Good, good, it's all good," Jack whispered. He withdrew, rolled on the condom and lubed up once again. 

"You just need to say stop," Jack told him when Daniel bit his lower lip. "You say stop, I stop." He kissed Daniel's chest, sucked on a nipple. "Look at me, Danny."

Daniel put his hands on Jack's shoulders, shifted his hips when Jack guided him. Jack pushed in and Daniel gasped.

"You okay?" Jack rested on his elbows. "You're in control."

Daniel nodded. His fingers tightened on Jack's shoulders as Jack pushed in the whole way and then relaxed. Daniel's face was so expressive when they had sex. Jack had never watched his partner's face before but Daniel showed every emotion, and just looking at him had Jack wanting to be even better the next time.

He began to pump and Daniel moved with him, Jack supporting his lower body as best he could. "So right."

Daniel closed his eyes, reached above his head to grab the headboard, and let out a hoarse cry as they found an even faster rhythm. "More. More."

Daniel let out one last cry and then stilled. He lay panting and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Okay?" Jack said as he pulled out and kissed Daniel's closed eyes.

"Unh." 

"You're always so complimentary," Jack said and rolled onto his back, pulling Daniel on top of him. He stroked the lean length of Daniel's back and sighed.

* * * *

"Jack?" Doctor Fraiser called his name, and Jack woke up with a start. "Daniel's out of surgery."

Jack straightened. "How bad was it? How'd he do?"

"Doctor Gonzales is with him now," Janet said as she sat down across from Jack. "He had to remove the right knee but we already knew that. We were able to remove the bone fragments that were causing the pain in the left thigh but we're not sure how much nerve damage there is. We won't be until Daniel wakes up and we can do some tests."

Jack put his hand to his eyes. "Thanks, Doctor."

"Daniel's going to be in the recovery room for a few more hours. I'd suggest you go get something to eat, take a break, and when you come back, we should have him in a room."

"I'll go tell Sam and Teal'c," Jack said and shook her hand.

* * * * 

Jack was grateful for Sam and Teal'c's company while he ate lunch. He hadn't been able to eat breakfast, knowing Daniel was going into surgery, and now his appetite had come back with a vengeance.

Teal'c shared his stories of his training of new recruits while Sam bemoaned the fact that every new assistant she'd had over the past month had wanted to spend more time playing games on the computer than actually working. Jack sat back, drank his third cup of coffee and listened.

True to her word, Daniel was in a room by the time he made it back to the infirmary. He was awake. Scratch that, Jack thought. His eyes were open but he wasn't firing on all cylinders.

"Hey, Danny," Jack leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

Daniel frowned and looked at the back of his hand. "Whassis?"

"It's an IV. Leave it alone." Jack caught his other hand.

"M'legs," Daniel said, trying to sit up.

"Doctor Gonzales or Fraiser will talk to you about it later," Jack said.

"They're gone. They're gone, Jack," Daniel said, his voice hoarse. Tears formed in his eyes. 

"Shh." Jack rubbed away the tears with his thumb. "You'll be okay. It's okay."

"I love you." Daniel turned his cheek into Jack's hand. "Don't leave me again."

"I won't," Jack promised him, but Daniel was already asleep again.

* * * * 

Daniel pulled himself out of his chair and onto his new prosthetics. Major Trenton held onto the belt while he adjusted his grip on the parallel bars. 

The revision had relieved the near constant pain—and his new prosthetics were lighter weight and had more bells and whistles. 

He took a step and another while the major watched and corrected him. Still, by the time he'd reached the end of the bars, he was soaked with sweat and panting. 

"You'd think I wouldn't have forgotten," he told her when she handed him a towel.

"You didn't forget. You're learning something new," she said. "Now let's go to the mat and do some floor exercises."

Daniel nodded. "I'm putty in your hands, Linnea."

She laughed. "Charm isn't going to get you out of it."

"Damn," Daniel smiled at her and followed.

* * * *

Jack entered the pool area—saw Daniel's prosthetics propped against the wall and Daniel in the water. It had been a rough week with SG-9 managing to get themselves thrown in an off-world jai, a crisis in the engineering lab, and joy of all joys for Daniel, budget time , and although he and Daniel swam together every morning before breakfast, he wasn't surprised to find Daniel getting in a few more laps.

Daniel flipped at the end of the lane and started another lap. Jack walked the length of the pool, lifting a hand in greeting to the guard.

He squatted at the end of Daniel's lane and grinned when Daniel looked up.

"I thought you had a meeting after work," Daniel said, pulling himself up to give Jack a wet kiss.

"Nah, Bill decided he could just send everyone an email," Jack said. "You about done?"

Daniel hoisted himself onto the deck. "I am now." He looked up at Jack. "Will you do me a favor? I had a prescription to pick up at the infirmary and I forgot. Do you mind?"

Jack shrugged. "See you at home?" He bent down for another kiss and totally missed Daniel's knowing smile when he left.

* * * *  
"Sam and Teal'c aren't coming for dinner?" Jack asked when he saw the table set for 2--the table with candles, a white tablecloth, silver and a wine bucket.

Daniel smiled when he saw Jack. "They had other plans." He pulled out Jack's chair. "Sit."

"Other plans that involved you telling them not to come to dinner?" Jack called.

Daniel looked at the plates he'd prepared—steak, potatoes, a mix of broccoli and cauliflower. Okay, he'd asked the mess to prepare the food, but at least he'd gotten the plates looking a little more fancy. He double checked the plates. Jack's in his right hand.

He balanced them carefully as he went into the dining nook. "I hope you like it."

Jack looked at him after he sat. "Is it some holiday I've forgotten? Your birthday?"

"No," Daniel unfolded his napkin and waited. "Just wanted dinner alone with you."

"Okay," Jack said although he looked unsure. He gestured at the wine. "You want to pour?"

"You do the honors," Daniel said. He gave a swift glance to his own plate—yeah he was sure he'd given Jack the right one. He took his wine glass, held it up in a toast, and drained the glass in one gulp—which probalby hadn't been one of his smarter ideas.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Everything's fine," Daniel said and poured himself another glass. 

"You gonna eat?" Jack started cutting his steak.

"Huh? Yeah, sure." He hadn't forgotten—he was sure he hadn't. He patted his pocket—empty--no, he hadn't forgotten. 

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel could feel his heart start to beat faster.

"There appears to be a ring in my broccoli." Jack held up a spear, the stem encircled with a gold ring.

"About that," Daniel said. He got up and went to Jack's side. "I can't get to my knees considering I don't have any, but, here—hand me the broccoli—Jack O'Neill, will you marry me?"

"Straightforward," Jack said. "I like that." He took back the broccoli and slid the ring off. "And by the way, I thought you'd never ask and make an honest man of me." He handed the ring back to Daniel.

Daniel let out a breath. "I thought you might say no," he said, his fingers shaking when he put the ring on Jack's finger. 

"I've told you before—you think too much," Jack said. He leaned in for a kiss. Daniel felt Jack's tears on his cheek.

"Thank you," Jack whispered in his ear. "Thank you for making me whole." He pulled back and turned his attention back to his plate.

Daniel said nothing—went back to his own chair. "I'd say let's have sex now but it would be a shame to let these steaks go to waste."

Jack looked at him and burst out laughing. "We might need quite a bit of energy tonight."

"I love the way you think," Daniel said. "Anticipation always makes things better, wouldn't you say?" He could feel his stomach flutter especially when Jack was looking at him the way he was now.

* * * *

Jack lay on his side, Daniel facing him. He swept his fingers up Daniel's flank, up to his shoulder where there was one little mole.

" 'Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love,' " Jack quoted.

"Shakespeare," Daniel murmured, on the cusp of sleep. 

"Sometimes he said it better," Jack said.

"You say it pretty well," Daniel said, not bothering to open his eyes. "And I never have doubted. Maybe other things, but not you. Never you." He grabbed Jack's hand, touched the ring. "I have one too."

"So when do you want to do this whole marriage thing?" Jack pulled Daniel closer and Daniel turned on his side, spooning.

"Tomorrow would be nice," Daniel said and sighed himself into sleep.

Tomorrow would be great, Jack thought and kissed Daniel one last time before he followed him into dreams.


End file.
